


You're High, and I'm Tired

by authenticmakki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Other, References to Arctic Monkeys, References to Drugs, Suna does drugs, Timeskip, Unhealthy Relationships, sex but make in high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticmakki/pseuds/authenticmakki
Summary: Now it's 3 in the morning and I'm tryna change your mind.Left you multiple miss calls and to my message you replied.Why'd you only call me when you're high?
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 41





	You're High, and I'm Tired

You looked at your pathetic reflection in your bathroom mirror. You looked like an absolute disaster. Your eyes were red and puffy, your hair was a mess, there were apparent tear stains on your cheeks. The more you examined yourself the more angry you got. Though in the end this is all technically your fault. After all you are the one who chose to stay with him.

You knew what he was like, yet you let your emotions get the better of you. Ever since you guys graduated from Inarizaki, his true colours began to shine through. 

No, he wasn’t that hard working volleyball player you used to watch. He was a stupid stoner with commitment issues.

Suna was a very relaxed guy, almost too relaxed. You came to realize this after you began dating.

The beginning of your relationship was just as awkward as when you first met him. You guys didn’t quite know what to talk about but you relished in each other’s company.

Slowly, you guys became comfortable enough with each other to actually act like a couple. 

First you held hands. You remembered the jolt of electricity when you first intertwined your fingers. Then afterwards, you got used to the feeling and found a comfort in it.

Second was holding each other close. Suna was never the affectionate one so he never really initiated anything. That was until your first year of college. He invited you to his dorm one day and sat together watching movies. As the night went on, you got closer in proximity until you fell asleep in his arms. The warmth is what you remembered the most.

Third was kisses. This was your favourite stage. You were the one who kissed him first. It was a spur of the moment decision. You were dancing in a club with him. The look you gave each other was unforgettable. The flashing LED lights on your faces, the heat of the crowd and exhaustion from dancing, the blaring music, your bodies moving in sync with the rhythm. It all melded together until you decided to pull him down to kiss him.

You sat on the cold bathroom floor reminiscing of all the times you believed he loved you. You hadn’t noticed before but as your relationship dragged on, he never said he loved you. When was the last time you heard those words come out of his mouth?

You couldn’t remember. Your head spun as the memories began to choke you. Your dry throat let out a strained sob. No tears left your eyes.

You felt so alone. Suna hadn’t come back from practice. You frantically turned your phone on desperate to see a missed call or text from him. Any form of contact from him at the very least. You wanted to know he was trying to reach you.

There was a text. Your eyes scanned over the words. They were all too familiar to you. It was a phrase he used far too often.

You were aware he knew that you knew he had a small addiction. This was the source of most of your fights, no, it was the source of all your fights.

Suna didn’t know when to quit. You knew he did this shit back in high school but that didn’t stop you from falling in love with him.

You sometimes caught him rolling a joint at the back of the school or even after practice matches. Sometimes you wished you hadn’t seen that. 

More memories of the past hurt your head. You felt sick to your stomach. You got up off the ground and washed your face. You wished the cold water could also wash away the pain.

‘heyyyyy’

‘love u so so so much’

‘there any room in ur bed for me????’

Those dreadful words in your phone haunted you. There were so many variations of the same excuse, you could probably write a whole thesaurus on it.

He was high again.

The word you hated was  _ again _ . This happened on many different occasions. On days you planned to go out together, on your anniversary, on his birthday.

Suna only ever remembered you were his partner whenever he let himself get swept away by narcotics. You lost count of how many times he’s asked to come over because he was high.

‘Y/n i missed u baby’

You threw your head in your hands hearing his slurred voice moan your name when you let him come over. Your naivety always won. You made yourself believe the illusion that he loved you while you danced your lustful dance in bed. He smelled wretched but you were too busy being won over by the fact he was being passionate with you.

You truly believed you couldn’t find anyone better than him. Was he really the best for you if all he did was use you?

The beginning was genuine. You knew he loved you then. Now however, you couldn’t see the truth through all the smoke clouds around him.

You missed the innocence your relationship once had.

You were so tired of all of this. You were at your limit. You really couldn’t go another day of this torture.

You glanced down at your phone. Another message from that asshole.

‘snswer answer?’

‘you can come over..’

And so you waited. You waited until you heard the fumbling of keys behind your apartment door. He wasn’t even inside the room but you could already smell the weed on him. That pissed you off.

You were sitting on the couch awaiting his arrival. Finally you heard him stumble inside.

“Heeeeyy~.” Suna called out with that sickening voice of his.

You chose not to respond. This prompted him to waltz over to you and hug you lazily. You didn’t hug him back. You knew he wouldn’t notice, he was probably too stoned to realize.

Suna got off you and sat on the floor in front of the couch. His head tilted back to rest on the couch cushion. His eyes were red as they glanced over to you.

“Rintaro?” You start. You wanted this to end quickly. You needed to tell him all the thoughts in your head. You wanted to cuss him out and yell and scream at him. You needed to make him see just how hurt you are.

Suna hummed in response. His head slowly turned to you, then he smiled tiredly. 

“Y/n~.” He sang back at you.

You paused for a moment. You took in a breath anxiously. You felt your heart pump as the words began to form in your head. 

You stared at him coldly. 

He looked at you curiously, anticipating your response.

Your body tensed up as you opened your mouth.

“Nothing, I just love you.”

Suna nodded and laid down on the floor.

As much as you hated to admit it. You were just as addicted to him as he was to his stupid drugs.

**Author's Note:**

> my tik tok is filled with suna being a drug addict so pls take this
> 
> edit: maybe ill add more chapters


End file.
